


Of wishes and desires

by RobineBlack



Series: X-men one-shots [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Jean is a good friend, Jean tries to help, the X-men acting like a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobineBlack/pseuds/RobineBlack
Summary: Jean Grey knew everybody’s heart's desire. She tried not to pry in other people’s mind, but some things were projected so loudly that she couldn’t ignore them, no matter how hard she tried.Jean thinks about the greatest desires of the other X-men, while figuring out exactly how much Scott Summers means to her.





	

Jean Grey knew everybody’s deepest wish. She tried not to pry in other people’s mind, but some things were projected so loudly that she couldn’t ignore them, no matter how hard she tried.

Kurt Wagner just wanted to be accepted and loved for who he is. She could help him with that. She herself was no stranger to feeling like an outsider. No one should have to go through that, not if she can help it.

So whenever she saw the teleporter she made sure to always acknowledge him with a friendly wave and an encouraging smile. And whenever Jubilee or Scott made plans to go out, she made sure that they always included Kurt on their excursions.

Deep down, she could also feel a hidden longing to know more about his family. His biological family. He never knew who his birth parents were and sometimes she caught him wondering about it. Most of the time those feelings were so repressed that he himself wasn’t even aware of them, so she left those alone. For the time being.

She was ready to help whenever he felt ready to give voice to those wishes.

Jubilation Lee wanted to be useful. Jean knew it was an enormous blow for the other girl that she hadn’t been part of the group that brought down Apocalypse. She was good in hiding it behind a cheerful façade, but Jean could tell. Even worse was the moment when the professor didn’t ask her to be part of the X-men.

So Jean offered to train with her whenever she had a spare moment. And when that didn’t work, she approached her with questions about clothes, and colour combinations and which earrings would match her new eye shadow. In the beginning she did it just to help her, not being particularly interested in fashion herself, but after a while she started to enjoy spending time with Jubilee, just gossiping and going to the mall together and giggling about everything and nothing.

She liked it. This must be what having a best friend feels like.

Ororo Munroe only wanted to see her parents again. Jean could do nothing about that, no matter how much she wanted to.

But she could befriend the other girl, making her feel more at ease in the house and around the other students. Evenings were spent at the kitchen table, where Jean told Ororo things about America or funny anecdotes about the other kids. After a while Ororo started to tell the telepath stories.

Half-forgotten memories from when she was younger and happier. How her parents met each other. What her mother’s hair smelled like and how her dad gave the warmest hugs. How much she missed them and how she wished they could see her now.

Jean listened and smiled. Because girls should always have each other’s back.

And for a few moments it was as if Ororo’s parents had been brought to life by her stories and were standing next to her in the kitchen of the mansion, beaming with pride.

Peter Maximoff was difficult to read because of how fast his brain worked, but even his deepest wish was plain to see.

It was visible in the way his eyes longingly followed Erik around the room whenever he thought nobody was looking. It was visible in the way he fidgeted and tried his hardest to stay still whenever he had a conversation with the metal manipulator and in the way his eyes lit up every time Erik paid a visit to his “old friend” and stuck around for a few weeks.

She may have pushed the speedster a tiny bit in the beginning, just so that he wouldn’t postpone telling Erik that he was his father. From the moment they had had their conversation, she knew Peter didn’t need her help anymore.

Erik was more than capable in showing how proud he was of the man his son had become.

As for Erik, well, when she first had the time to scope him out (which was after the battle, when they were flying back to the US) she felt rattled. He was filled with unfulfilled wishes and regret for those that would never come true again.

The only constant in his mind was the professor. The only speck of happiness in a tortured mind.

Until Peter told him.

She could immediately feel the difference in him. Where there was a dark space, there suddenly was warmth and happiness.

There was fear also. Fear of messing up, fear of not being able to save his family. Again.

But Jean would make sure that that wouldn’t happen. She could help him keep his family safe.

Professor Charles Xavier tried to shield her. But they both knew that she was too powerful sometimes. They both knew that she knew. Neither of them acknowledged it.

The fact that Erik was never far from his thoughts. How he often thought about his old friend when he was alone during the evening. The way he intently stared at a chess board whenever Erik was away again. And how his smiles were the most genuine when Erik was back again.

He was a grown man, he could handle himself. She hoped. But she knew that he wouldn’t appreciate her meddling, so she didn’t.

He had enough on his plate.

It was Scott’s deepest desire that rattled her to her core.

After Apocalypse they had grown even closer. Not only as part of the X-men, but also as classmates and later as friends.

She had never sensed a more genuinely good person as him. All he wanted was to do the right thing. He felt … pure.

Yes, there was anger and pain in him as well, and grief about his older brother, but he never let those feelings guide his actions. He was capable of letting go of personal grudges to be the better man. Not out of a misplaced feeling of superiority but because he genuinely wanted to avoid a stupid conflict.

Being with him eased her own mind.

In time, it got harder and harder to ignore the growing feelings he had for her. He was practically screaming his desire to kiss her in his head whenever they talked. But he never acted on it. He knew that she was aware of his feelings. He respected her decision and he loved her too much to deliberately cause her pain.

One of the many reasons she loved him. He didn’t only accept her mutation, no matter how hard it must be for him, but he liked that part of her. Just as he accepted and liked every other part of her.

It wasn’t the strength of his feelings that overwhelmed her, it was the fact that his deepest desire aligned so perfectly with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want, you can let me know in the comments what you loved/hated!  
> Again, no beta reader so sorry for all the spelling mistakes! 
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of Jean and Scott, but since they're such a constant in the movieverse, I wanted to get a feel for them. I hope I did them justice! And I also hope that the wishes that I chose for each character makes sense. (please tell me why if you didn't think it did!)


End file.
